mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to School
Not be confused with the television series episode Back to School, Mr. Bean. is the 17th episode of season 4 in the animated series. Plot Mr. Bean is at home making tea for Teddy and himself. He realizes that he is out of milk, so he drives to the grocery store to buy some. When he arrives, he notices the traffic warden nearby and tries to park his car in a no-parking zone without her noticing. Unfortunately, the traffic warden sees him, and he is forced to find another spot. He decides to park his car at a school nearby. Bean exits his car and buys a carton of milk from the grocery store. However, when he goes back to his car, the principal of the school mistakes Bean for the new teacher, and brings Bean to a classroom full of deliquent students, locking the door behind him. Bean tries to leave, but is unable to do so. The students start throwing things at him, and Bean hides under the desk. A boy throws a duster on Bean, causing Bean's face to be covered in chalk. The boy offers Bean his handkerchief so he can wipe his face, but it turned out to be a prank as Bean's face is now also covered in blue paint. Bean gets angry at the boy. The boy challenges Bean with a stink bomb to see who can hold their breath the longest. The stink bomb is used and everyone holds their breath. Fortunately for Bean, he finds a gas mask inside the desk drawer and puts it on. Bean then walks towards the window. Assuming that Bean wants to open it to end the challenge, the boy thinks he have won, but Bean reveals that he actually wants to lock the window. Meanwhile, the boy could no longer hold his breath and suffocates on the fumes. The boy admits defeat and apologizes to Bean. Bean unlocks and opens the window, much to the relieve of the students. Frustated with Bean, the boy folds a paper airplane and throws it at Bean, which hits his ear. The other students also do the same, causing Bean to hide in the class storeroom. However, when Bean tries to leave the room, the boy has barricaded the door with a chair, trapping Bean inside. Without Bean's supervision, the students are free to misbehave yet again. Examining the light bulb and manila paper in the room, Bean comes up with an idea. As the students continue to cause a ruckus, Bean pretends to ask for help, luring the boy into the room. The boy tries to turn on the lights, but realizes that the light bulb is missing. Bean shuts the door and traps the boy inside, who is unable to see anything. After a while, Bean exits the room, pushing a trolley loaded with a giant manilla paper airplane with the boy taped to it. As Bean pushes the boy towards the window, ready to throw him from there, the boy apologizes. Bean accepts his apology and tells the class that they have a lot to learn. Later on, Bean teaches the class how to make ice cream, using chemistry equipment and the milk he bought earlier, much to the delight of the students, who are enjoying ice cream. Meanwhile, at the school entrance, an old man arrives and introduces himself to the principal as the new teacher. He excuses his lateness for having to park far from the school as Bean has taken his parking spot. The principal, realizing his mistake, heads to the classroom where Bean is at. The principal unlocks the door, and is shocked by how orderly and attentive the students are at Bean's teaching. The principal replaces Bean with the real new teacher, who happily obliges and leaves. He goes back to the grocery store and buys milk. After doing so, he sees the new teacher taped on a giant paper airplane and thrown out of the window by the students. Just before Bean drives away from the school, the principal stops him and begs him to become the teacher for the class. Bean turns him down, wanting instead to go home and drink tea with Teddy. Characters Starring * Mr. Bean Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Season 4